Best of Both Worlds: The Beginning of The End
by LivyRox
Summary: A number of interesting plots rolled into one story. Abby is held hostage in her own lab, the MCRT are scrapped of their title and Ray Cruz makes another return. Was the first in a series, now the first of two. Tiva, McAbby, possible Jibbs. Don't like, don't read. First ever fanfic, please just give it a go! Rated T because, let's face it, I'm paranoid :) Got a lot of genres. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi world! Wow, I can't believe I'm finally doing this! Ok, I have to say BIG thanks to Kristen (tivaentirelyatyourmercy), Vi (WritingFromTheSoul) and Mel (Smelly The Pirate) for all the encouragement and support. This is my first ever fanfic, so give me good, honest advice and view it with an open mind! It will be the first of a series I'm gonna do called Best Of Both Worlds. If you have any questions please put them in a review or you can PM me. Enjoy!  
-Livy xoxo

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...sadly.

Abby had barely set foot in her lab when she heard her phone ringing. She rushed to answer it, not bothering to take off her coat. "Abby Scuito, Forensics?" she asked, setting her Caf-Pow! down on the desk. "Got some evidence for ya, Abs," Gibbs' familiar voice flowed down the phone. Abby grinned. "Gibbs, how did you know I was in yet? It's only just gone 7!" Gibbs chuckled. "McGee's on his way, He'll fill you in." He hung up as the elevator pinged and the doors opened. McGee entered the lab carrying an evidence box and a Caf-Pow!. "Hey Abby!" He said, dropping the box on the table and greeting his favourite Goth with a hug. Abby grinned and accepted the Caf-Pow!. "Thanks, Timmy; I've almost finished this one!" Abby took off her coat as McGee began sorting through the evidence box. "So what's the case?" Abby asked, now dressed in her lab coat and gloves. "Dead Marine found buried beneath a tree not far from here," Tim explained. "Need an ID and age...and Ducky's gonna call you about the time of death. Our victim has multiple defence wounds and it looks like he was shot at close range." Abby nodded and picked up a shirt from the box. "Are you staying to help, or does Gibbs need you?" McGee shrugged. "I guess I can help." Abby smiled and handed him a pair of gloves. They soon had all the evidence laid out on the table and were beginning to process it when Abby's phone rang again. "Abby Scuito, Forensics! Oh hi Ducky!" Abby answered cheerfully. "Are you coming to visit me?" McGee stared at Abby's back, waiting for the phone call to end. "Oh, OK then...not yet, but I will do soon. Thanks Ducky!" Abby hung up and turned back to McGee. "OK, Ducky says that the time of death was around 2am this morning." Tim nodded. "Got a hair on the shirt," he said, picking it up with tweezers and examining it closely. "Could be our killer's!" Abby took it and ran it through her computer. They got no match until Ducky sent up the skin tissue from the victim. Gibbs walked in and Abby's computer pinged. "Got a match!" Abby cried, not realising that Gibbs was behind her. "Quick, McGee, go fetch Gibbs!" McGee spun around to see his boss, Caf-Pow! in hand. "Already here, Abs," he said quietly, walking up behind her. "What've ya got for me?" Abby smiled and clicked the computer mouse, bringing the ID up on the big screen. "OK, so I ran the DNA that Ducky generously provided me with, and I got a match. His name's Petty Officer Robert Dunmore, on leave since last week. He's got a wife and two kids, and has just celebrated his 25th birthday," Abby said quickly. McGee followed Gibbs around to the plasma screen and frowned at the picture. "Good work, Abs...McGee, got anything for me?" Gibbs asked, staring at McGee. McGee swallowed and started typing on the computer. "Er, doing a background check on Petty Officer Dunmore now Boss. Also found a hair on Dunmore's shirt, no matches yet." Gibbs nodded and placed another Caf-Pow! in Abby's hand. She smiled and threw away her old one. "I want to know who that hair belongs to, McGee!" Gibbs yelled as he walked into the lift. "Yes, Boss!" McGee called after him.

A/N: So? Please reivew!  
-Livy xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, firstly I'm so sorry for the wait! I wrote like three mega long chapters and was gonna post them but my stupid computer deleted them, and I was so depressed I didn't want to write it all out again for a while :/ But here I am!

People have commented about the layout of the previous chapter, and here is my explanation: oops! Me and my comp don't get on very well, but this time I'll try to be nice and maybe we can work something out XP

I want to say a big big thank you to whoever is following, reviewing, and favouriting me! It means so much to me, thank you!

Oh and you guys could also do me a big favour; I have a forum going, it's called Tiva And McAbby Fans Walk This Way! and it's a roleplay of how Tiva and McAbby could get together. Most of the main characters are already taken and we're quite far into the story, but if you could just check it out and follow it that would be great

So, I've talked enough! Please continue to review, I know this chapter is a little short but life came and hit me in the face and I was like "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" so yeah...I'm not too happy with it but please review!  
-Livy xoxo

In the squad room, Tony was playing on McGee's iPod.

"Tony, I do not think that McGee would appreciate you looking through his possessions. What if there are things on there that are private!"

Ziva scowled at Tony from her desk. Tony just grinned and continued scrolling through McGee's many songs.

. "Relax, Ziva, it's not like there's gonna be anything private on his _iPod_! Ooh, photos!" he exclaimed.

Ziva stood up and wandered over to where Tony was standing next to McGee's desk, peering over his shoulder.

"Tony, you could always just ask McGee to share his photographs with you!" Ziva snapped, snatching the iPod out of his grasp. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon, Ziva! Aren't you even a teeny tiny bit curious to find out about the secret life of the McGeek?"

Ziva smiled cunningly at Tony. "I do not need to steal his personal belongings to find out about him," Ziva said, putting the iPod back on McGee's desk and walking back to her own. "I, unlike you, can simply ask questions nicely and get answers."

Tony opened his mouth to shoot back an insult when Gibbs stormed in and ordered them back to work. "Boss, I got an email from Abby giving us a positive ID on the hair sample that McGee pulled from out vic's shirt. Name is Helen Smith, married to Petty Officer Lucas Smith. Smith and Dunmore went to high school together, were each other's best man at their weddings. He went on leave same time as Dunmore."

Smith's picture came up on the screen, along with several other pictures of Smith and Dunmore together. "Looks like they were best friends," Ziva murmured.

Gibbs frowned. "What is Smith's wife's hair doing on Dunmore's shirt?" he asked Tony and Ziva.

They looked at each other with blank faces. "Er, dunno Boss." Tony said, and shared an anxious glance with Ziva. They were really for it now. Anger appeared on Gibbs' face. "Well find out!" he yelled, storming up the stairs towards MTAC. Tony and Ziva ran to their desks and began working in a stony silence.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Aloha mes amigos! Lol, so this is chapter 3 of Hostage At Home! I have decided to aim for weekly updates, so that you guys aren't waiting for an eternity XP

Thank you all once again for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following, it really makes my day XD

Also, if you guys have any ideas for the story, PM me or leave a review. Speaking of reviews, I didn't reply to any last time . I'm sorry! Life came and hit me in the face again

But I promise to reply this time! So, please enjoy and give me advice and ideas.  
-Livy xoxo

Abby didn't hear the elevator doors open over the noise of her music. She was too busy going through the rest of the evidence to even notice when Director Shepard walked in with a visitor.

"Abby! ABBY!" she yelled. Abby jumped and looked around.

She quickly lowered the volume of the gothic music emitting from her stereo.

"Sorry about that, Director. Who's your friend?"

Jenny smiled. "This is Petty Officer Smith, Dunmore's best friend. Gibbs' is in MTAC right now, so until he can interview Petty Officer Smith I was hoping that you would give him some answers, keep him here for a while. I have a meeting in my office, and I don't want him down in autopsy for obvious reasons. He's staying with you, Miss Scuito. It's only for an hour."

Abby bit her lip. "Er...where's Mrs Smith? Coz she's the one who we can place with Dunmore."

Jenny cleared her throat and Petty Officer Smith flushed red and stared at the floor. "DiNozzo is with her in interrogation," she said firmly. "She has not been accused of anything. Now, please make your guest comfortable. I will be here in about an hour for him." Jenny smiled at them both and left, leaving an awkward silence between the two.

Abby stared at Smith awkwardly before pointing to a chair. "You can sit there," she said, turning back to her computer.

Smith nodded and sat down. "Thank you, Ma'am." He said.

Abby scowled. "OK, Smithy, first things first. Do not, under any circumstances, call me Ma'am if you want to live through your hour here. Second, you do not touch anything in here without my permission, especially my Caf-Pow! and Bert. Are we clear?"

Smith gulped and nodded. Abby smiled. "Good!" she skipped back to her computer. "So, tell me about yourself, Smith. Any kids?"

Tony hated questioning tearful women. They always made him feel guilty. Yet here he was, sitting opposite Helen Smith, who just happened to be crying her eyes out.

"Mrs Smith, we found your hair on Petty Officer Dunmore's shirt," he sighed, showing her a picture. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Any idea how it got there?"

Helen sobbed and shook her head. "Can you tell us where you were at 2am last night?" Tony asked.

Helen nodded. "Yes. I was in bed, fast asleep. I'd had to work late at the office and only got in at midnight. I didn't even see Lucas; I just went straight to sleep!"

DiNozzo frowned. "Can anybody confirm that?" Helen paused for a moment, thinking about that, then burst into tears, shaking her head. "Please, you have to believe me! Robert and I were very close!"

Tony nodded. "Well, we'd like to keep you here until further notice." Helen nodded and Tony escaped through the door faster than a bullet. Ziva was waiting for him at the door.

"Think she did it?" she asked as they walked back to the squad room. Tony shook his head.

"Nope, but we'll need to interview Dunmore's wife and, once Gibbs gets out of MTAC, we need to get some answers from Petty Officer Smith."

Ziva nodded. "I'll get McGee to pull up Dunmore's phone and credit card records. He's back in the squad room right now."

Tony's phone rang suddenly. "Yeah, DiNozzo?" he answered. "Right, thanks Ducky. Yeah, I'll let Gibbs know." Tony hung up and quickened his pace, changing his route.

Ziva followed him and saw that they were heading for MTAC. "What did Ducky say?" she asked.

Tony raced up the stairs two at a time. "Dunmore was strangled to death and shot afterwards."

Ziva frowned. "To make it look like a shooting, or to make sure he was dead?" Tony shrugged.

They reached MTAC and ran straight into Gibbs, causing Tony to loose balance and fall at Gibbs' feet.

. "Boss!" Tony gasped as Gibbs pulled him up off the floor. "You got something for me, DiNozzo?" he asked, walking past him.

"Er, yeah boss, I do!" Tony ran after him. Ziva hurried to his side. "Helen Smith has an alibi until midnight, when she claims she went straight home and fell asleep. However, she mentioned that she didn't even see her husband until the morning."

Gibbs nodded. "And I've got McGee working on pulling up Dunmore's phone and credit card records," Tony said as they entered the squad room.

McGee stood up when they came into sight. "I think I got something here, boss," he said, grabbing the remote as they all gathered around the big screen. Dunmore's phone records appeared.

"During the past month, Dunmore has had 15 calls from the Petty Officer Smith, but he's had at least double that from Smith's wife." Gibbs frowned. "Credit card bills?"

McGee pulled them up on the screen. "Nothing out of the ordinary, Boss. Bought his wife a few things when he got back home, but apart from that, no big payments."

Gibbs nodded again. "Good work." He started to walk towards the elevator.

"Want us to question Smith, boss?" Tony called. Gibbs didn't reply and the elevator doors closed.

"I take that as a no!" Tony sighed, slouching back in his chair. "Probie, get Dunmore's wife in here pronto, Gibbs is gonna wanna question her!"

Tim gave Tony a sarcastic look. "I think you need to pass that by Gibbs, DiNozzo. And we already interviewed her at the crime scene."

Tony glared at McGee. "Do it, Probie!" he yelled.

McGee sighed and started typing away at his computer. Tony smiled and put his feet up on his desk. Ziva threw him a withering glare and sat down at her desk. It was going to be a long day.

A/N: Also, I'm getting another story out soon, so look out for that! Please review on your way out!  
-Livy xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a short one, sorry! I meant to update on earlier but it was my birthday on Monday and I had an FCSE French exam (which I got 100% on btw XD) and then this weekend I had a sleepover, so it's all been really hectic.

But I promised weekly updates so here I am!

Oh, I think there was a mistake with my comp again :/ It said I uploaded a chapter 4 to this, but when I viewed it I realised it was the first chapter of a future fanfic I'm writing for you guys! Is that just my comp messing up or did I really do that?!

Anyway, please enjoy, review, and spread the love 3  
-Livy xoxo

Abby was singing along to her favourite gothic tunes when Gibbs came in.

"TURN THE MUSIC OFF, ABS!" he yelled. Abby didn't hear him. Gibbs marched over to the stereo and slammed his hand down on it. The music stuttered and died.

Abby turned around. "Gibbs!" she moaned.

Gibbs shrugged. "I'll get McGee to fix it for you. Next time, keep it quiet!"

Abby pouted for a minute before dragging Gibbs over to her desk. "Hey Gibbs, have you met Petty Officer Smith yet? He's married, loves to ski in the winter, suffers from claustrophobia and has a four year old girl called Sarah."

Gibbs nodded over to where Smith was sitting with a small Caf-Pow! in hand. "Got anything, Abby?" he asked, walking over to the screen.

"I sure do Gibbs! With McGee's help, I realised that we have a problem. Have you seen Mrs Smith?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yup."

Abby smiled and sipped her Caf-Pow!. "Well Gibbs, did you notice the length of her hair? Its cut short, like a bob."

Gibbs frowned. "So?"

Abby walked over to stand next to him. "So, the hair that McGee pulled form Dunmore's shirt was 30cm long! It was her hair, but she had it cut last week, just after Petty Officer Smith here came home!"

Gibbs frowned. "Someone's setting her up."

Abby smiled and nodded. "Good work, Abs!" Gibbs kissed her cheek and left.

Abby smiled at Smith. "So, what do you do now ma'am...I mean, Abby?" Smith asked.

Abby turned back to her computer. "Well, Dunmore was strangled, and then shot after he died. If the killer used his bare hands to strangle him, I might be able to pull some DNA from his neck!"

Smith nodded slowly. "Where's your boyfriend? Isn't he coming up to help?" Abby turned slowly to face Smith.

"Boyfriend? Who do you mean?"

Smith grinned. "Special Agent McGee!"

Abby blushed. "Oh no, he's not...I mean, we're not dating or anything. We're just close friends, that's all!"

Smith frowned. "If you say so!" he murmured.

Abby glared at him before picking up the phone. "McGee, meet me in autopsy now!" She hung up and pouted at Smith for a minute.

"I can't leave you here, in case you break something or compromise the evidence, so you'll have to go down to the squad room and wait there." Smith sighed and they walked into the elevator together.

After leaving Petty Officer Smith in the squad room and giving strict instructions that Tony shouldn't be left alone with him, Abby met Ducky and McGee in autopsy.

"What's up, Abs?" McGee asked, a puzzled expression on his face. She explained the hair sample length and how somebody was setting up poor Helen Smith to Ducky whilst McGee stood wondering why he'd been called down here. Then she asked Ducky to bring out Dunmore's body again.

"Certainly, my dear!" Ducky said. He pulled out Dunmore's body and let Abby examine it closely. "Am I right in thinking that you want DNA from the neck wound?" Ducky asked.

Abby nodded. Ducky smiled and got Palmer to assist Abby in the process.

"Abs, why am I here?" McGee asked her with a frown.

Abby smiled at him. "I need you to fix my stereo. It broke." McGee rolled his eyes and followed Abby to the elevator.

A/N: There's a little button below that says Review. It's lonely. It hardly ever get pressed these days. Just one little click and it will be happy again. XP Thanks guys, remember to check out my other story!  
-Livy xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, here's my chapter five! Now I have a question for you guys; with the Abby-In-Danger thing, how long do you want that? Should it take up more than one chapter?

I'm only asking because I wrote it, then thought it kinda let the story down, being so short and...well...yeah, just not that good.

So reviews, please! Or PM me! Thanks again, keep spreading the love! X3  
-Livy xoxo

Gibbs sat in interrogation, face to face with Louise Dunmore. Surprisingly, she wasn't crying or seemed upset. Gibbs cleared his throat and leaned forward, but Mrs Dunmore spoke first. "Have you found out who killed Robert, Agent Gibbs?" she asked calmly.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope. Not yet." He saw the disappointment in her eyes. "But we will," he added, hoping to cheer her up.

She smiled slightly. Gibbs sighed and began with his questions.

"Do you know anyone who would want to kill your husband, Mrs Dunmore?"

She sighed. "Please call me Louise. No, not really. Robert was a really friendly person, never held a grudge, and never had a fight..." Louise sighed again and trailed off into a sad silence.

"What can you tell me about Petty Officer Smith?" Gibbs asked.

Louise looked up. "Lucas? Well, Robert and he went to high school together but they went out of touch until they met in the Navy about four years ago. They formed a tight bond. He was Robert's best man at our wedding, and Robert was his. He and his wife are the godparents of our kids, and we're Sarah's godparents."

Gibbs nodded. "What about Mrs Smith?"

Louise smiled. "The sweetest woman I ever met. Very shy, quite emotional, but a really good friend. She made me her maid of honour at her wedding, even though she wasn't mine. She and Robert got on just fine."

"Were you and your husband happy together?"

Louise rolled her eyes. "I wasn't planning on killing him, if that's what you're implying! We loved each other very much! I...I still do!"

Gibbs nodded. "Have you always loved each other that much?"

Louise blushed. "We have. Ever since we met. We've had no flings, no affairs, no separation."

Gibbs pushed a picture of Mrs Smith's hair towards Louise. "We found this on your husband's shirt," he said as Louise examined the photo. "That hair belongs to Mrs Smith."

Louise stared at the picture with a frown on her face, then pushed it to the side. "That doesn't mean she had anything to do with this."

Gibbs sighed quietly. "We have evidence that your husband was strangled, and then shot in the head. Mrs Smith could have got the gun from her husband."

Louise shook her head and pushed the picture away. "No way! Helen could never bring herself to kill anyone, not even in self defence! She's innocent!"

Gibbs nodded and stood up. "Thank you for your time, Mrs Dunmore."

"Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs turned around to see her anxious face.

"It's probably nothing, but I heard Robert and Lucas arguing yesterday. Something about Helen...I think Smith mentioned betrayal, and he said that he would never forgive Robert. Robert insisted that he did nothing, but the arguing stopped when I walked in."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you, Mrs Dunmore. We're sorry for your loss."

In the squad room, Ziva and Tony were arguing again. Something about Ziva and her lack of movie knowledge.

McGee sighed. "Guys, will you shut up for one second!? We have a job to do!"

Ziva glared at Tony and sat back down. Tony stood up, glaring at McGee, and walked slowly towards him, scrunching up some paper into a ball.

"I am the Senior Field Agent here, McGrumpy!" he growled. "If I want to have an argument with my co-worker about her pathetic view on movies then I will! I'll have you know that I pulled up the Smiths phone records and credit card bills, and I talked to Abby via email. She'll have results on the DNA any minute. So I have done my job!"

With that, he threw the paper ball at Tim's head. Tim scowled and went back to work. Tony smiled to himself, satisfied that the argument had ceased. Gibbs marched in and sat down at his desk.

"Wife didn't do it." Ziva smiled at Tony and ran up to his desk.

"Cough it!" she grinned. Tony sighed and dug into his pockets.

"The term is cough _up_, Ziva."

Ziva shrugged. "Same difference." She snatched the money from DiNozzo's hand and sat back down.

"You two bet on who the killer is?" Tim asked.

Ziva grinned. "Not exactly. Tony bet me 20 bucks that Mrs Dunmore was the killer."

Tony sulked at his desk until Gibbs glared at him.

"Get on with your work, DiNozzo!" he yelled. Tony sat up straight and started typing. "Yes Boss!" Tim grinned and chuckled to himself, and Tony through him a red-faced glare.

"What's so funny, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

The grin on Tim's face vanished immediately. "Nothing, Boss." It was Tony's turn to hide a grin.

A/N: Gonna need your reviews guys!  
-Livy xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey...this is the girl who didn't update last week...sorry! I am a very bad person :(

So, this is a quickie, but there will be more!

-Livy xoxo

Abby pouted at her stereo. McGee had done all he could, but the volume was compromised. Sure, it was still pretty loud, but not as loud as it had once been. She scowled when she read an email from Gibbs telling her that Mrs Dunmore had nothing to do with the murder. Gibbs owed her big.

Tony had just dropped off Petty Officer Smith again, to the Director's request. He'd already been interviewed by Ziva, and his mother had given him an alibi. So why he was still here was beyond even her imagination.

She huffed in his direction, to show him that she wasn't happy. He stared at the ground in silence. She groaned and picked up the phone.

"McGee, I want some answers. Why do I still have this guy in my lab?" she yelled down the phone.

She heard McGee sigh and ask Gibbs. "Abs, Gibbs says that the he's been requested in MTAC in about an hour and the Director doesn't think there's any point in him leaving." McGee said.

Abby frowned. "Requested in MTAC...? Well, why can't he wait in the Director's office? _You _know how I feel about visitors, can't you talk to Gibbs?"

She heard McGee tapping away at his computer. "Er, the Director has a meeting that can't be disturbed, and Gibbs doesn't want him in the squad room."

Abby crossed her arms angrily. "What? Why?"

McGee chuckled. "He thinks that the Petty Officer will be a distraction. He doesn't want Tony to start questioning him about his favourite movies!"

Abby huffed. "Well, come and see me when you're done. I need somebody who's actually interesting to talk to!"

Abby slammed the phone down angrily and turned to face the Petty Officer.

"Not that you're not interesting, it's just that I don't know you and you don't really say much."

Smith nodded mutely and Abby sighed. "Oh, damn, I still haven't had time to run that DNA yet!" Abby moaned.

Smith stood up and started pacing the lab quietly.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Sorry if you're a bit bored, Smithy!" she sighed, running the DNA.

She stared at the screen until it gave her a match. Her jaw dropped and she ran the DNA again. The same match popped up. After running it a third time she didn't have a doubt.

"Hey, Smith, you still bored? Coz your day is about to get so much more interesting!" she called.

She heard a familiar click behind her and twirled around quickly. Petty Officer Smith was pointing a gun straight at her head, anger stretched across his face.

A/N: Mwaaaahahahahaha! Cliff-hanger! I am evil! Lol, reviews will speed up the next update!

-Livy xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up! I've been really busy .

So, I would really appreciate your review's on this. The next chapter will be in Abby's pov, but for now I'm sticking to 3rd person tense. If you guys want something slightly different, or you don't think it's good enough, please leave me a PM or review so I can redo it! I really want this to be perfect!

I think we're nearing the end of this fanfic It seems so short! I'll try and make it go on for as long as possible!

Review on the way out!  
-Livy xoxo

"Gibbs, I think we should interview Smith again. His pathetic alibi came from his mother, who conveniently has dementia! How can she possibly remember if she saw Smith last night? She could have been thinking of a different night!" Ziva grumbled to Gibbs in the squad room.

Gibbs turned around to face her. "Well then bring in the mom, test her memory! If she doesn't remember it right second time round, then we interrogate Smith again."

Ziva nodded and picked up her phone. They all turned around at the sound of the elevator to see McGee walking in, holding lunch for the team.

"Mmm, that smells good, McDonalds!" Tony smiled, accepting the burger greedily.

"Very funny Tony," McGee said sarcastically, rolling his eyes handing Ziva and Gibbs their burgers and placing one on his desk. Tony grinned and took a huge bite out of the burger, making Ziva grimace at his disgusting manners.

"Oh, that is disgusting, Tony! Can't you eat somewhere else?!" Tony grinned evilly and took another whopping bite, forcing Ziva to throw a pencil at his head that barely missed.

(Abby's lab) -

Abby stared down the barrel of the gun, a feeling of dread seeping through her. On the computer screen behind her, Petty Officer Smith's face showed on the screen, the words 'Match Found' flashing in front of it.

"You killed Dunmore!" Abby accused him, wondering how far she could push it, and how long it would take for Smith to be at his most vunerable.

Smith nodded. "He deserved it!"

Abby glanced down at her phone. It was too far away to reach. "Why? What did he do? No one deserves death!" she asked, intent on distracting the threatening Marine.

"He had an affair with my wife!" Smith yelled at her. "We were best friends! And when I confronted him about it, he lied to me!"

Abby frowned, edging around the desk. "What makes you think they had an affair, Smith?"

Smith laughed without humour. "The way they looked at each other. The way he was always there when I got home. The way she spent so much time over at his house, with the excuse of seeing Louise!" he cried.

Abby gulped and froze. He was clearly mad. Smith shook his head as if to clear his mind.

"I need you to delete the search and the match. Do it now!" he said, jerking the gun in the direction of the computer.

Abby didn't have a choice. She turned her back on the Marine and deleted the search. As she did, she glanced across at her other computer and bit her lip. There, the keyboard had one extra key. It was an emergency button, a distress call that sent a silent alarm to McGee's computer. It had been McGee's idea, after Abby's crazy ex-boyfriend Michael had stalked her all the way into the Navy Yard, not to mention McGee's apartment. Michael had even been preparing to kill Abby and make it look like suicide. Abby shivered at the memory, promising herself to have a better taste in boyfriends if she lived through this.

She turned back to Smith slowly, hoping he had lowered the gun. He hadn't.

"Good. Now use all the evidence you can to frame Helen."

Abby frowned. "You'd let your wife spend the rest of her life in jail? Don't you love her at all?"

Smith barred his teeth angrily. "She deserves it!"

Abby set to work, shakily and slowly spreading all the evidence items onto the table. If she finished too soon she wouldn't have time to reach the distress button and he'd kill her for sure.

"So I'm guessing that when your wife had her hair cut you took a hair to try and frame her?"

"That's right. Pretty clever, wasn't it?!" he smiled happily. Abby gasped as she felt the gun barrel press into her back. "Now get on with it!" He hissed into her ear.

A/N: I was planning to carry this series on into about 5 stories (I plan ahead XD) but how about I split it into 2 or 3 really long ones rather than 5 stories with about 10 chapters each? Gimme your thoughts  
-Livy xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yello! XP

Soooo...I've put in a section from Abby's pov this time! It's not very good, and it's short, but I had a case of writer's block .

I'm not sure about this chapter, so your thoughts would be nice

Also, I got my review on my other story that kinda knocked my confidence a bit. I can't even reply because they didn't use an account!

But, life goes on, and currently Abby is in danger! Sorry this took a while to put up, but here it is! Enjoy!  
-Livy xoxo

Everything was quiet in the squadroom. The team were at their desks, tapping away, sure that they were close to cracking the case. Suddenly McGee stood up, a look of fear and confusion on his face. "Boss, Abby's emergency call just went off!" he said in a panicked voice.

_Abby's pov._

As I worked, the gun pressed harder into my back. "Work faster!" Smith growled into my ear.

I sighed. "I'm trying! It's not that easy!"

Smith went back to pacing behind me, and I glanced again at the other keyboard. If I could just reach that button...

Smith was muttering to himself behind me, talking through his plan. I tried to listen to what he was saying, but with no luck. It was clear he was nervous, and slightly mad.

"I'm moving to my other computer while I let this one run," I said clearly.

Smith jumped and raised the gun again. "Why?"

"I'm just letting it change the documents I sen-was going to send. Now I need to work on the fingerprints."

Smith nodded and I turned my back on him, allowing myself to move across to my other computer and smile. Smith's lack of computer knowledge was my only advantage...well, that and the secret button I eagerly pressed hard. Help was on the way, and with it, freedom!

I wasn't sure how long it would take the team to get the message, or to arrive, and I didn't know what could happen when they did. Suddenly, my web camera moved slightly. McGee! He'd hacked the camera! _Help!_ I mouthed at the camera, just as Smith pushed the gun to my temple.

"You don't seem to be working very hard!"

_Normal pov._

The team raced for the lift, grabbing their weapons. As the lift doors closed, Gibbs began giving orders.

"We need Abby out of there before we take Smith in," he said quickly, checking the video footage that was now displaying on McGee's cell phone. "McGee, you go in there and tell Abby that I need her in the squad room. Smith will probably hide when he hears the elevator. Once you get around the corner, stay with Abby while we take him."

McGee nodded as the lift pinged and the doors sprang open. He walked out into the lab to see Abby working with the evidence alone. Smith was obviously hiding.

"Hey, Abs!" he said cheerfully. Abby turned to him, relief flooding through her face.

"Timmy!" she ran to hug him. She whispered into his ear quickly before letting him go. "He's under the desk!"

McGee nodded slightly. "Um, Gibbs wants you down in the squad room. It'll only take a few minutes, then you can get back to processing the evidence."

Abby smiled gratefully. "Sure, but I've got a lot to do, so Gibbs had better make it a quickie!" Abby linked arms with McGee and walked around the corner. She ran to the lift and hugged Gibbs tightly.

Once Gibbs had managed to get her off of him, she used her sign language expertise to tell him the location of Smith. Gibbs nodded and, guns drawn, he and Tony and Ziva entered the lab. McGee pulled out his gun and stood protectively in front of Abby, waiting. There was sudden shouting and scuffling, and a gun shot.

Abby gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. She buried her head in McGee's shoulder until the noise stopped. McGee turned and hugged her.

"It's over, Abs!" he said, smiling. Ziva and Tony strode past them with a handcuffed Smith. Gibbs walked out and hugged Abby tightly.

"I heard a gunshot!" Abby panicked. Gibbs stroked her hair.

"Smith tried firing, but it missed and Ziva took him down." He said quietly. Abby nodded, and Gibbs left, giving McGee instructions to stay with Abby. McGee walked her into her lab.

"I brought you a Caf-Pow!." he said, attempting to lighten the mood. Abby noticed for the first time her favourite drink in his right hand. She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Tim. I could use a good pick-me-up!" She accepted the Caf-Pow! and hugged McGee. "Thanks for rescuing me. If you hadn't installed that emergency button, I'd probably be on a slab in autopsy by morning!" she said.

McGee smiled. "No problem." He kissed her cheek and sat down next to her, waiting for Gibbs to return.

A/N: Urgh, I hate this Reviews please!  
-Livy xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Firstly, yes I did change the name of this, but with good reason! Hostage At Home was the first story of about 5, but seeing as those 5 are gonna be mushed nicely into 2, I thought a change of name was in order

Secondly, this would be the last chapter of Hostage At Home. I quite like it, personally but please review and tell me if it's all good! It's a tiny bit fluffy :3

And lastly...what was lastly? Erm...oh yeah! I beg you to enjoy and leave me a quick review! And btw my cousin told me what happened in the latest NCIS O.O

ELI DIED! OMG! AND Vance lost his wife! I'm gonna try watch it later XP

-Livy xoxo

Back in the squad room, Smith's wife paid them a visit. She knew what had happened and was in a state of shock. She thanked them for catching Smith before he had a chance to harm her.

"Mrs Smith, you do not have to answer this question, but were you having an affair with Petty Officer Dunmore?" Ziva asked quietly.

Mrs Smith looked even more shocked. "What? Of course not!"

Tony explained that the reason Dunmore was killed by Smith was because he thought that they were having an affair. Helen gasped and started crying.

"Oh no! We weren't having an affair! Everything that Rob and I did-the looks across the room, being at each other's house, sharing private jokes-was because we were planning Lucas' 25th surprise birthday party!"

She broke down into sobs and had to be escorted from the building by Ziva. After talking to the Director, Abby returned to her lab, exhausted from the day's events. She turned her music up and let the sound drown out her thoughts, until she decided it was time to go back to the squad room.

Abby sat on McGee's desk, Caf-Pow! in hand, swinging her legs and joking with him like nothing ever happened. Ziva sat on Tony's desk, teasing him about his latest girlfriend and his precious movies, and Gibbs sat alone in his corner, watching his team with a slight smile forming at his lips.

Ducky and Palmer had already gone home, and he was only waiting for the clock to strike 9pm. Soon he would be back in his basement, working on another of his boats and trying to forget the day's dramatic events. Something was nagging him though; Abby always seemed to get caught up in the cases.

She had been targeted several times before, and today had been another close call. He watched her now, laughing with McGee, not a care in the world. He treated her as his daughter, and couldn't bear for her to be targeted again. She needed somebody to be there for her. Somebody strong. His gaze fell upon McGee, looking up at Abby with those puppy dog eyes. She had him wound around her little finger, and he would do anything for her. He would also protect her with his life, and Gibbs knew that. He was strong enough to protect her.

The clock hit 9pm and Tony jumped up and grabbed his coat. Gibbs smiled at his eagerness to get home. Ziva smiled to herself and went back to her desk to pick up her coat and bags, and McGee pulled on his coat and linked arms with Abby. Tony approached Ziva as she packed her things away.

"Wanna come out tonight? Have a drink?"

Ziva smiled and shook her head. "Not tonight, Tony."

Tony didn't seem to care. "Alright then, how about you come back to my place for a bit? I wanna educate your movie knowledge!"

Ziva laughed and they walked to the lift together after saying goodbye to the rest of the team.

McGee and Abby approached Gibbs' desk smiling. "Er, I'm driving Abby home tonight, Boss, but she wants me to ask you if you want a drink or anything." Abby beamed down at Gibbs. She loved him so much. He was her dream father, and she couldn't ask for better. Gibbs smiled and stood up, dragging his coat on.

"Not tonight, Abs. Got work to do. Maybe another time."

Abby's face fell slightly, but she shrugged and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"C'mon, McDriver!" she smiled, and she towed McGee to the elevator. Gibbs smiled after them. His team were the best at NCIS, no doubt about it. They had survived everything together, and he couldn't ask for more.

A/N: Review my minions! Review!  
-Livy xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Aw, hello my dear reader chums! It's been too long!

So, this would have been the start of the second story in my series, called Out Of The Field. I'm proud of these next chapters, so constructive criticism please :D

Thanks for the reviews, I'm hoping to get a little more this time, seeing as I only got two last chapter  
-Livy xoxo

Tony yawned as the lift doors opened and he stepped into the squad room. It was a Tuesday, and as usual Ziva had beaten him to work. He walked past her desk, yawning again, fell into his chair and closed his eyes.

Ziva smiled smugly. "Late night, Tony?"

Tony opened one bleary eye to glare at her. "Ha! I wish!"

Ziva walked round and perched on his desk. "Then why are you so tired?"

Tony groaned and closed his eye. "Damn dog downstairs was barking all night. I only got about 3 hours sleep."

Ziva laughed and walked back to her desk. "Why did you not just knock on their door and tell them that you will shoot the damn dog if they don't make it quiet?"

Tony sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I happen to be paying its owner rent." he growled.

Ziva was still laughing when the lift doors opened and McGee walked in, holding a big bunch of black roses.

"What's the occasion, McFlower-Power?" Tony asked, finally managing to open his eyes fully. McGee dumped his bag next to his desk and threw his coat over his chair.

"No occasion...I saw them on special offer in a shop window and thought that Abby might like them."

Tony grinned. "Well isn't that sweet?!" McGee grinned and walked back to the elevator. As the lift doors closed behind him, Ziva scowled at Tony as he chuckled to himself.

"What is funny about McGee giving Abby flowers?" she asked. Tony smiled at her from his desk.

"You see, Ziva, what you probably didn't know about the Abby and McGee situation is that they used to date."

Ziva's eyes widened and she smiled. "Really?" Tony nodded and walked round to sit on her desk.

"Yep. Didn't last long though. They broke up soon enough and now they're just good friends. But nobody sees what the DiNozzo sees!"

Ziva smirked. "And what do you see, Tony?"

Tony laughed. "Oh, so much, David! I see McGee and Abby constantly flirting and making eyes at each other when they think nobody's looking their way. I see that McGee is still into Abby, and visa-versa."

Ziva frowned. "So if they like each other, why are they not together?"

Tony smiled and walked back over to his desk slowly. "Because they're too shy, scared, and proud to admit that they miss what they had all those years ago."

Ziva sighed. But Tony wasn't finished speaking yet.

"That is why I have made the ultimate name for the two of them. So great, that when spoken aloud they will have no doubt in their minds that they belong together!" Ziva leant forward across her desk, a smile on her face. Tony mimicked her movements.

"McAbby!" he whispered in a strange, mysterious voice. Ziva burst out laughing just as Gibbs entered. "What's so funny, David?" he asked her. "Tony!" Ziva choked out, trying to control her laughter.

A/N: Too short? Too cheesy? Your thoughts, please!  
-Livy xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello fellow Probies! Any of you guys got Instagram?! Did you see the message?! No? Ok then, I'll fill you in!

So, you know how the fans of Star Trek are officially known as Trekies? And Glee fans are Gleeks? Well, there was a vote on Instagram, asking all NCIS fans what our name should be, because we don't have one! The results came in last week, we are now OFFICAL PROBIES! OMG HOW AWESOME IS THAT?!

However, we're not done yet. We need your help to spread the word worldwide, so that we are recognised like the Gleeks and Trekies! Help us out!

Anyway, this is chapter 11 enjoy!  
-Livy xoxo

Abby was dancing around in her lab to her gothic music when McGee walked in smiling, his hands behind his back.

"Morning, Abby!" He yelled over the music. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw him, and immediately turned down the music.

"McGee! You're here early!"

McGee smiled. "Well, I have a present for you."

Abby squealed with excitement and jumped up and down, clapping her hands like a child. "Ooh, what is it Timmy!" McGee presented her with the flowers. Abby's face came to life and she pulled him into a big hug. "Oh, McGee! That is so sweet! What are they for?"

McGee smiled as she pulled away to place the flowers on her desk. "I just saw them on offer in a shop and I couldn't resist! You work so hard, Abs, you should get spoiled every now and then!"

Abby smiled. "Well, if you insist! Anybody else in yet?"

McGee nodded. "Tony and Ziva are in. I'd better go Abs, Gibbs might want us."

Abby nodded and hugged him a second time. "Thank you so much for the flowers, Tim, I really appreciate them!" McGee smiled at her before leaving. Abby turned the music back up and resumed her dancing, her smile staying in place.

Later on in the squad room, the team returned from a crime scene to see Abby perched on McGee's desk, swinging her legs and waiting for them.

"What's up, Abs?" Tony asked her when they reached her desk.

Abby smiled at them all as they took their seats, and she didn't move when McGee sat down. "Well, I actually wanted to ask you guys something." She jumped down from McGee's desk and pulled some pieces of paper from her pocket. "There's a really good concert on tonight, and I'm desperate to go. My friend is playing and he managed to get me 5 tickets! So I was kinda hoping that you guys would come?"

Ziva frowned. "What type of concert, Abby?"

Abby grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask that! It's a heavy metal concert. Bands from all over the state are playing, and it's like, a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Tony bit his lip and Gibbs grinned. Ziva was still frowning and McGee looked worried. Abby's face fell slightly at the lack of enthusiasm, so Tim leapt to his feet. "We'd love to go, Abs!" he smiled at her. Tony rolled his eyes and Ziva and Gibbs smiled. Abby smiled at his enthusiasm, pleased that he cared enough to lie for her.

"Aw, thanks Timmy!" She squealed excitedly. Tony thumped his head against the desk and Ziva laughed. Gibbs sat down at his computer and began tapping away.

"We've got work to do." He said pointedly. Tony jumped up and he and Ziva began working. Abby let go of McGee, who she had pulled into a bone crushing hug, and went round to hug Gibbs from behind.

"I can't wait for tonight!" she skipped to the elevator and left Gibbs grinning.

His phone rang and he answered it on the 1st ring. "Gibbs." He said. Within seconds he hung up and ran up the stairs. "I'll be in MTAC!" he yelled down to his team. The team where still staring after him when Abby ran back over.

"I forgot; I'm finished! I've processed everything and I'm just waiting for Ducky to report back to me, so I can hang here with you guys!" She settled herself at Gibbs' desk, putting her feet up and leaning back. Tim smiled at her. Tony took his chance to tease poor Tim.

"So Abs, did you like the flowers that McGee got you?" he asked, a cheeky smile on his face.

Abby nodded and grinned. "Oh yeah! They're my favourite!" McGee smiled and continued to work on his computer. After a few minutes as comfortable silence, Tony decided to go for the kill.

"So, McAbby, are you two...dating?" Abby jumped upright and Tim lifted his gaze from the computer screen.

"Mc-what?" they said together, surprised.

Ziva threw a pen at Tony that he neatly dodged, grinning his head off. "McAbby! Short for McGee and Abby! You like it?"

McGee threw a paper ball at him that hit his shoulder, and Abby glared at him.

"Don't worry, McGee, it just shows how must rubbish there is in his puny head!" she snapped.

Tony kept on smiling. "You didn't answer my question."

McGee sighed. "No, we don't like it."

Tony laughed. "I mean my first question, McAngry-Pants!"

Abby and Tim both went bright red and answered at the same time "NO!"

Tony sighed. "That's a shame. It would've made good gossip."

Ziva threw another pen at his head and this time her aim was true.

"OW! What was that for? You said it was funny before!" he yelled, throwing the pen back and rubbing the spot where it had made contact.

Ziva smiled at him evilly. "I did not think that you would be brainless enough to actually call them it!"

Abby smiled at Ziva and thanked her. McGee was still glaring at Tony from his desk, and clearly wanted revenge.

"Fine then. Call us McAbby! But that means that we get to call you something too!" Tony frowned.

"And what did you have in mind?" Tim thought for a moment, then smiled in satisfaction.

"Tiva!" Abby laughed and gave McGee a high-five. Ziva scowled at Tony.

"You did this!" she hissed at him. Tony threw a paper ball at the bin next to Tim's desk and missed.

"I didn't know that they were going to say that!" he grumbled at Ziva. Abby shot Ziva an apologetic look. Ziva smiled at her.

"I really think that we should all just focus on the task at head-solving the case." Ziva said, peacemaking.

"Task at hand, Ziva." McGee corrected her.

Ziva smiled over at him. "Thank you, McGee." McGee nodded. Tony leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk. Ziva scowled across at him.

"I still think it's a pretty neat idea," Tony shrugged. "You know, like nicknames. For example; instead of having to say McGee and Abby are in the lab, we can say McAbby are in the lab! And Tiva works just the same." There was a silence for everybody to take it in.

Then Abby smiled. "It _is_ pretty cute!" she smirked. Ziva sat back down and shrugged. McGee sighed and tapped away at his computer, leaving Tony grinning.

A/N: First to review gets a cyber-cookie!  
-Livy xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Um...yeah, hi everyone J This is the girl who hasn't updated for over a month...remember me?!

I am SO SORRY about the wait, and I know this chapter isn't very good, but reviews are appreciated!

Ooh and if any of you lot have Instagram, would you follow my accounts?

My personal: ncisaddict  
My Tiva and McAbby: tiva_mcabby97  
My Dad's band: north_story  
My official NCIS: ncis_teamgibbs

I will follow you back, pinky promise!  
-Livy xoxo

Gibbs re-entered the squad room to find Abby relaxing at his desk. He smiled slightly and stared at her pointedly. She grinned at him.

"Hey Gibbs!" she said, as if she sat at his desk every day. Maybe she did.

"Hey Abs, you got something for me?" Gibbs asked.

Abby's grin widened. "Nope! All done! Just waiting for Ducky!" Gibbs chuckled quietly. He handed Abby her Caf-Pow! and made his way to the elevator.

"Where you headed, Boss?" Tony asked.

"To autopsy!" Gibbs yelled over his shoulder. He smiled as the elevator doors shut.

Ziva grinned across at Abby. "He would let you get away with anything, am I right?" she smiled, putting a file away. Abby nodded slowly. "And that, my friends, is the power of Abby!" she smiled, leaning back and closing her eyes. As the team worked she sipped her Caf-Pow! noisily, so the team looked up at her pointedly when it annoyed them. Gibbs returned from autopsy and smiled when he saw Abby, totally chilled at his desk. He threw something at McGee, who expertly caught it in his left hand.

"Get the photos off of that doo-whacky!" Gibbs ordered, throwing an evidence jar at Abby. McGee stood and inserted it into his computer.

"Actually, Boss, it's called a pen-drive..." he stopped talking at a look from Gibbs. Pictures of the crime-scene appeared on the plasma. Abby walked over to perch on McGee's desk again. Gibbs rambled on about how Ducky found two extra bullets in the victim's back. He barked orders to find the gun they came from and marched back up the stairs, bumping into Director Jenny Shepard. They stopped to talk, and DiNozzo listened in carefully.

Ziva threw her pen at him again. "Stop eavesdropping!" she hissed. DiNozzo grinned cheekily.

"What do you reckon happened in Paris?" he asked. McGee rolled his eyes.

"Tony, we've been over this; there is nothing going on between Director Shepard and Gibbs!"

Tony laughed. "That's what they want you to think, Tim!" McGee rolled his eyes and made a few case-related phone calls. Abby ran off to her lab with the evidence jar whilst Ziva sauntered up to Tony mischievously.

"What's on your mind, Zee-vah?" Tony asked. Ziva leant casually against the filing cabinet next to Tony's desk and snatched an apple from his grasp. "If we are Tiva, and they are McAbby, then what is everyone else? Palmer? Ducky? Jenny? Gibbs?"

Tony thought for a moment. "Palmer and Ducky...Pucky. Jenny and Gibbs...Jibbs!" Ziva and McGee laughed at his ridiculous nicknames.

"Wait til Gibbs finds out!" McGee chortled. "Finds out what, McGee?" Gibbs asked as he sailed into the squad room and up to McGee's desk.

McGee stuttered aimlessly for a bit until Ziva helped him out. "Tony has nicknamed McGee and Abby so McGee and Abby nicknamed Tony and I." Gibbs stared pointedly at Tony.

"Well, Boss, you may now call us by the names McAbby and Tiva!" Gibbs smiled very slightly.

"So this is what you do in my time? Mess around? In case you haven't noticed, you have a killer to find!" he yelled at them. They all muttered "Sorry Boss."

A/N: I hate this chapter. Hate it with a passion! I think it's terrible, but the guilt of not updating for over a month forced this out of me . very sorry for the bad quality, please review anyway?  
-Livy xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Bonjour, mon petit amis! I am SO sorry for the long wait!

Let's see how many reviews this gets!  
-Livy xoxo

The next day, Tony was eager to use his new nicknames. Ziva was the only one there when he arrived at work that morning, and he greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, Agent David!" he said merrily, sitting down at his desk.

Ziva smiled back. "Good morning, Tony. What has got you in a good mood this morning?"

Tony grinned, pulling out a bottle of water from his bag.

"Well, Ziva, I just can't wait to greet McAbby with their new nickname! And I wanna try out Pucky and Jibbs too."

Ziva chuckled. "These nicknames might get you in trouble; especially Jibbs." Tony shrugged.

McGee and Abby exited the lift together, talking about the concert the night before.

"Hey, Tiva!" Abby greeted the pair with a grin. "Enjoy the concert last night?"

Tony scowled at the fact that they had managed to use their nickname first. "My ears are still ringing, Abs!" he groaned.

Ziva threw him a glare and turned to Abby with a smile on her face. "I really enjoyed the concert, Abby. Thank you for taking me, it really...lengthened my horizons in music, shall we say?!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I think you mean broadened your horizons!" Abby laughed. Ziva nodded.

"So, Tony, you gonna use any famous nicknames today?" McGee asked casually.

Tony grinned. "Hell yeah! Pucky will soon become reality! However, Ziva seems to have some concerns about Jibbs."

McGee nodded. "Yeah, if Gibbs found out he'd eat you alive, Tony." McGee thought out loud. Tony pulled a face at him and started tapping away at his computer, pretending to work but really playing a game. Abby settled herself at Gibbs' desk and waited for Gibbs to arrive.

The minutes ticked by, and Tony was just going to ask where Gibbs could be when Ziva pointed to the staircase. Everybody looked up to see Jenny and Gibbs walking down the stairs, chatting animatedly. Tony grinned evilly.

'_DON'T YOU DARE, TONY!_' Ziva mouthed across the room as Gibbs and Jenny came ever closer. Tony winked at her.

"Gibbs!" Abby smiled, rushing forwards to give him a hug. "You should have told me you were here! Did you enjoy the concert last night?"

Gibbs grinned. "Definitely not one of your worst concerts, Abs," he told her quietly. She beamed. Gibbs spoke up.

"The case is closed. According to new classified evidence, our Marine committed suicide." Tony glanced at his Boss. "Alright, back to work!" Gibbs yelled, and everybody quickly got some work out.

Abby pouted and gave everyone a quick hug before skipping off to her lab. McGee stared after her. "Boss, she hasn't had any caffeine today-how is she so...?" Ziva smiled. "Bouncy?" McGee grinned. "Yeah!"

Gibbs smiled. "She's Abby." The team smiled.

After about an hour, Tony glanced at his boss. He was on the phone, and from what he could hear it sounded as if he was talking to the Director. Tony leaned forward, eager to catch more of the conversation. Ziva growled quietly and threatened to throw her stapler at him. Tony flinched back and made a few phone calls himself. Gibbs hung up on the Director and continued tapping away on his keyboard. Tony stared at him.

"Anything we should know, Boss?" he asked. McGee's head flew up, and Ziva's eyes narrowed. Gibbs shook his head.

"Not as far as I'm aware. Is there anything I should know, DiNozzo?" he asked, giving Tony the stare.

"No Boss. Sorry Boss." Tony shrank back in his seat. Gibbs sighed.

"Rule 6, DiNozzo!" he called. Tony groaned. "Right Boss. Sorry Boss. I mean, not sorry Boss!"

A/N: This was mainly a filler chapter to get people reading again. And for those of you reading Bound By The Collar, I will be updating shortly!  
-Livy xoxo


End file.
